1. Field
The present application relates to a filter mountable on a display device and electronic equipment provided with a display device on which a filter is mountable.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, for example, portable information processing apparatuses typified by notebook personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as “notebook computers”) have been used in various fields for creating a variety of text, tables, or graphics. Further, the information processing apparatuses have been used in a number of fields as tools for communication through electronic mail. The information processing apparatuses often have been carried outdoors and used on the road due to the miniaturization and the reduction in thickness and weight.
The notebook computers are being used in various fields as described above. Therefore, the operation time of using a notebook computer by a user is becoming long, and a period of time, during which the user views a liquid crystal display mounted on the notebook computer, also is becoming long. Under such circumstances, the user feels fatigue and discomfort to the eyes when viewing the liquid crystal display for a long period of time.
JP 11 (1999)-52876 A discloses a configuration in which a filter capable of being taken up with a take-up portion is provided in a housing of a display portion of a notebook computer, and the filter is pulled out to cover a liquid crystal display surface, in order to alleviate discomfort and fatigue felt by the user.
However, with the configuration disclosed by JP 11-52876 A, the housing is enlarged, making the miniaturization and the reduction in thickness difficult.